Napoleon Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Pastel de Nata |pairs2 = |paired1 = Pastel de Nata |paired2 = Brownie |fa1 = Night Sparrow |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Strawberry Mousse |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = 17th century |cn name = 拿破仑蛋糕 |personality = Self-confident |height = 164 cm/5'4" ft |likes1 = Pastel de Nata |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Greg Chun |cvjp = Ono Kenshō |cvcn = Zhao Lu (赵路) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Victory shall be mine! |bio = A young man who is full of confidence. He is a lover of sweet treats and likes to dress in clothing from the Napoleonic Era. He is disgusted by anyone who tries to touch his hat. |food introduction = Napoleon cakes are delicious layered cakes that were created by the culinary geniuses in France. It's both delicious and fun to cut into! |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship *1st Purchase Reward *Token Shop *Daily Sign In (Apr. & May 2019) |events = *Daily Sign In |power = 1308 |atk = 46 |def = 8 |hp = 336 |crit = 227 |critdmg = 235 |atkspd = 181 |normaltitle = Victory Contract |normal = Napoleon Cake inspires his teammates, increasing Atk Spd for all team members by 40 points for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Sniper Hawkeye |energy = Napoleon Cake raises his gun and takes aim at all enemies, sniping at them to deal 40% Atk damage plus 255 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Sniper Hawkeye |link = Napoleon Cake raises his gun and takes aim at all enemies, sniping at them to deal 60% Atk damage, plus 306 extra damage. |pair = Pastel de Nata |name = |contract = Bonjour~ give the battle to me, and victory shall surely belong to us. By the way, are you good at making desserts? |login = Oh, you're back quite late~ |arena = Shall we eat sweets together? I can share some with you~ |skill = The monster of Corsica is coming! |ascend = Everything is for victory. |fatigue = I'm on the verge of death, I need to absorb sugar. |recovering = Hey~ Master Attendant, have you brought me anything sweet to eat? |attack = Let's head out, then we shall annihilate our enemies~ |ko = Sugar... insufficient... |notice = The meal has been made. Well, what is it? Is it dessert? |idle1 = There is nothing in this world more delicious than dessert. |idle2 = Ability is of little account without opportunity. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Do you know Pastel de Nata? As for me, I care a lot about that guy. |interaction2 = I really wish that I had an endless supply of sweet foods to eat every day~ |interaction3 = Ah, be careful, don't touch my hat. |pledge = From today onward, I will not let anyone threaten you again. So, put your trust in me. |intimacy1 = Let's use friendlier terms to address one another! |intimacy2 = I have captured the best spoils of war... your heart! |intimacy3 = Your taste is more attractive to me than sweets. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |chara = |skin = Dessert Time |skin quote = The way I see it, the waiting time is part of a dessert's flavor. (He said as he was plotting how to steal Pastel de Nata's desert) |skin acquire = Team Up (Leaf Ocean Queen) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}